


Cabin In the Woods

by JuTah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fun, Light-Hearted, nothing too dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuTah/pseuds/JuTah
Summary: All Clarke wanted was to get away from her stressful life for a few days. Little did she know she would be stuck with an unwanted Roommate in a house, during a snowstorm, in the middle of nowhere who would turn her entire world upside down.





	1. The Storm before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! I think I'm back? :D This idea was on my mind for a minute and now I'm finally dropping the 1st part. It sounded great in my head :D. Let me know what you think and if that's something you'd like to continue reading? It's not gonna be as big as Lagom, but we'll see where it takes us. As always, mistakes are all mine and now I'm gonna shut up. ENJOY.
> 
> Hugs, xo J

"Holy fucking shit!" Clarke exclaimed, dropping her bag of groceries as she entered her apartment only to find her two best friends loudly arguing in her kitchen. Please dear god, not now she thought, her body screaming for some downtime after the day she had just been through and she simply didn't have the energy, nor the will to deal with whatever they were going on about.

 

"Heeeey! What are you doing here already?",Raven said when she realized that they weren't alone anymore.

"I live here? What the hell are you guys doing here?" The blonde said a little annoyed as she knelt down to pick up the food that had fallen out and was covering the floor. "I told you the spare key was for emergencies. Don't make me regret it!"

"But it IS an emergency. Octavia and i got into a really nasty argument at home, because she refuses to believe me that salmon tartar is NOT the same as marinated salmon! Also our TV is broken and that show we love to hate watch is on tonight-"  
Clarke looked at both of her best friends in utter disbelief and shock. "And that magically led to the conclusion of breaking into my house how exactly?"  
"You are obsessed with it and always have some in the fridge? Also it's not a break in, if you have a key. AND you have three working TV's, so-" Octavia shrugged, nudging Ravens shoulder for support.

"I'm...WOW. JUST when i thought I'd had seen it all with you guys, I'm being proven wrong all over again. Is this a joke? Please tell me it's a joke",the blonde almost begged, dropping down on her couch. But the way the brunettes pressed their lips together, the doctor knew it unfortunately wasn't.

 

"Wine?" Raven offered and all Clarke could do was nod. She leaned back, rested her head on the back of the sofa and closed her heavy eyes for a minute.

"Here you go, queen", the Latina said a minute later, placing the glass in her friend's waiting hand and sitting down next to her.

"I want my keys back".

"ABSOLUTELY!", Octavia agreed, patting Clarke's knee as she sat down as well, turning on the massive TV in front of them.

 

"I think I need a break", the blonde suddenly announced one hour into watching her friends watch that god awful show that probably had already killed half of brain cells.  
"I know. It's super cringy! I love it so much," Raven laughed, not really paying attention to the pouting woman next to her.

"No, I mean a break, break. Like a break from life and literally everything."  
"Hold on. Wait. O, turn that shit down for a minute. Clarke, are you suicidal? If this is a cry for help..."  
The doctors eyes comically widened at the implication. "What the fuck, Raven. NO. I'm not suicidal. God. I just...I'm exhausted, guys. Work is killing me lately and i feel like i'm not capable of giving the kids my all."

"You are literally the best pediatrician in the state of Colorado, Clarke."

"I'm the only pediatrician you know, Babe."  
"So? And the only one i claim."

"I appreciate it, thanks, O. Hey Raven, didn't you have the friend who owned some cabins in the woods?"  
"I do, but are you sure about this? I mean who in their right mindset locks themselves into a tiny house in the middle of nowhere...for funsies? This is what Horror movies are made of, Clarke. Haven't you learned anything from our countless marathons?"

"It's perfect. Peace and quiet, nature..."

"Clarke, you are literally scared of Squirrels. How in the world would a trip into real wildlife, where you are not only surrounded by said monsters, but also by like wolves, bears..."

"Beavers", Raven jumped in.

"Yeah....and beavers. What?" Octavia mouthed to the Latina, before she continued. "My point being: Wouldn't a nice, fancy spa be a better idea to recharge your batteries?"

"You guys really don't think i could make it out there, aren't you?"

"Do you know how to make a fire?" Raven asked, eyeing the blonde curiously.

"I...NO, but i can google it?"

"There is zero reception up there."

"I can teach myself on YouTube at home before i go", Clarke smiled proudly.

"Do you know how to correctly chop wood and heat a fireplace?"

"Raven, I'm not an idiot. I think i will be able to light an oven."

"Not oven. Fireplace. I know you are not an idiot, you are just clumsy as fuck. I'm scared you are going to cut yourself and bleed to death, or burn the house down, or get attacked by wild raccoons and no one will be there to help you."

"Wow. Trust me much? I promise i will be careful. I just want to curl up with my books in front of a fire and not having any reception is kinda the point. It's perfect. Can I have the number now?"

"Oh my god fine, Bear Grylls. Please don't bring home rabies."

"I won't. Awesome."

 

A week later fresh excitement rushed through Clarke's body as she checked her humongous backpack she had ordered the other day for her trip to the cabin. Just the outlook of having two entire peaceful weeks all to herself without anyone and anything interrupting had already cured most of her grumpy mood, cleared her skin and because exaggerating was kinda her thing, added at least 5 years to her life. She shook her head at her inner dialogue, proudly looked at her polished camping equipment dangling off the sides and grabbed her car keys.  
"Dude you look like freaking Reese Witherspoon in Wild. That bag is bigger than your body."

"Stop making fun of me. I like to be prepared. Also this could be the last time you see me, so show some love."

"Who needs 4 tiny pans and RUDE. Not funny", the Latina complained on the other side of the Facetime call.

Clarke cackled as she opened the trunk of her car, squeezing in her luggage. "Don't worry. Nothing is gonna happen. Give O a kiss from me. I couldn't reach her earlier and yes, you can watch your show at my place while I'm gone."

"I love you, you know?"

"For my entertainment system, yes. Take care and I'll talk to you in two weeks."

"Two weeks too long and you take care. I'd like to have my best friend back in one piece and with both hands and feet if possible."

"Done. Love you. Bye, Raven."

"Bye, Griff." And with that the blonde ended the call, got behind the wheel and took off into the biggest adventure of her life-Not knowing it would also completely change her entire life and unaware of the fact that maybe a little over three hours earlier, in a different part of the city a stunning, brunette kindergarten teacher had the same destination as her.

 

 

 

Ever since she had left for the cabin, the weather had dramatically changed into a snowy mess and Clarke let out a deep deep breath of relief when she had finally managed to navigate her bulky SUV through the rocky, slippery "road" leading up to a nicely looking two story house at the top. The blonde parked her car and let her eyes roam over the building which to her surprise was nothing like the tiny, wooden, shabby place she had imagined. Her attention was quickly diverted though, as she realized she wasn't as alone as she thought she would be. She quickly got out, grabbed her backpack and shielded her eyes from the biting snow as she carefully approached the black Lexus chancing a glance inside. Clean. That was the first thing that popped into Clarke's mind, making her cringe internally at the same time as she thought about the embarrassing mess in her own car.

 

With a last nod of encouragement the blonde tightened the straps of her backpack and opened the main door. The first thing she noticed was the cozy warmth that welcomed her and second thing she noticed was the smell of freshly brewed coffee coming from down the hall. So far so good, Clarke thought. She quickly dropped her stuff and wandered off in the direction of what must have been the kitchen, a big smile on her face which disappeared in a second as she stood in front of the most beautiful woman with the most intense green eyes she had seen in her life. The blonde blatantly stared and was about to seriously pinch her self...Was that goddess glowing? Were those tiny hearts floating around her? Had her soul just left her body? Did she just pass out?

 

Curious eyes, accompanied with a deep furrow of her brows studied the gaping woman intensely before breaking the silence. "Who the hell are you?"

Clarke quickly blinked, bringing herself back to reality. "Sorry. Oh wow. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stare like an idiot and usually I'm not an awkward. I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin", she babbled, reaching out her hand which the brunette beauty...Didn't take? The hell?

"Lexa Woods. Are you a housekeeper? I wasn't told about it", the brunette answered stoically, folding her hands behind her back.

Clarke let out small laugh, before she looked at this Lexa again. "Well. You seem to be a true peach. No. I'm not a housekeeper. I rented the place for two weeks."

"Seems like they accidentally double booked it. I'm sorry that your vacation will be cut short, Clarke."

The blonde snorted. The audacity of that woman! "Excuse me? Why is my vacation cut short, Lexa?"

Something akin of a smirk formed on the brunettes lips, but Clarke quickly dismissed it as a nervous twitch.

 

"Like i already said. I was here first, so i think I'm entitled to staying. Look. I'm sorry, but i didn't come here for Winter-camp, or share cute stories by the fireplace. I came here to clear my head and I can't do that with a stranger around."

"Lexa. Obviously neither of us asked for this, but I think the house is big enough for two and we have to make the best of the situation."

"The best solution would be you leaving. How would I know that you are not some crazy person who wants to kill me in my sleep?"

"Wow. Are you a writer or something? I can promise you, I'm not a murderer and don't you think you are being a little...some might say, rude?"

"I don't care what people think, but I'm not a totally awful person so I promise I will try to reach the owner and have you refunded."

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't i be?"

"I cannot believe this is happening. All I wanted was some off time and now i get...this", Clarke said, pointing at the other woman. "You know what? Fuck it. Stay. I'll leave. I'm pretty sure i couldn't stand being in the same house with you for more than 48 hours anyway. Have a nice life, Lexa." Without waiting for an answer by the stunned brunette, the doctor turned around and stormed out of the house, almost immediately turning into a popsicle. The weather had so dramatically changed that there was NO WAY she would be able to leave anytime soon. "FUCK!" She yelled into the snowstorm.

"Hey. Wait!"

Clarke turned around, watching as Lexa carried out her backpack. "You forgot your..." She eyed it judgingly. "Thing."

"Well. You better get used to the idea that I won't be leaving in this storm anytime soon. Looks like we are stuck here for a while, Grinch."

"What did you just call me?"

"Lets get inside before we both freeze to death! As much as I would love to continue this amazing convo..." The blonde pushed, frantically rubbing her arms for warmth.

 

"What are we going to do now?" Lexa asked, nibbling on her wonderfully full, plumb...STOP IT, Clarke! This person is the spawn of the devil. We are NOT doing this. We hate awful people.

"I guess a fire would be fabulous to start with and then we should figure out the sleeping situation, because I AM not entirely sure that you won't be the one killing ME in my sleep."

The brunette try her hardest not to let Clarke see the amused smile on her face.

"Fine." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"Fine."

"Wonderful." And with that Lexa walked back into the kitchen and Clarke went to look for the fireplace. Let the nightmare commence....


	2. Deadwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I managed to find the time to write :D. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. XO J

After Clarke had successfully lit the fireplace, she gratefully rubbed her cold hands together, welcoming the warmth with a sigh escaping her lungs. The snow storm was still roaring outside, surrounding the house in an icy blanket and there was  _no way_  it would calm down anytime soon. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard rattling from what supposedly came from the kitchen and with furrowed brows she got up from her uncomfortable kneeling position following the noise only to find Lexa fumbling with the little gas cooker she had brought with her.

With her arms crossed she leaned against the door frame watching the brunette deep in concentration as she read the manual, the cooker sitting on her lap. Clarke couldn't help herself from smiling as she watched elegant fingers trying to put together the different parts. 

 

"For such a cocky, self-absorbed, smart-ass person such as yourself, I wouldn't have thought a camping utensil would be your biggest problem!", she finally said and had to suppress a laugh, as the other woman visibly jumped completely caught off guard as she finally announced her presence.

" _Jesus_. Do you always sneak up on people like that?", Lexa answered, her hand on her chest to calm down her rapid breathing.

"Only the irritating ones."

"Funny."

"I know. You need a hand with that monstrous cooking device by the way?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

"I can see that", Clarke giggled looking at all the parts now scattered all around the brunette. "Also, I'm happy my useless backpack came in handy after all", she winked and could see how Lexa's jaw was moving from one side to other in annoyance.

"If you hadn’t scared the living shit out of me, we would have a working cooker by now."

" _We_?"

"Well, yes? Do you see any more people, here? Also, we need to eat something at some point, don't we?"

" _I_ do, yeah. I didn't say _you_ were invited to the festivities."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexa said a little perplex as she got up, invading Clarke's space a little. But the blonde didn't waver. Quite the opposite really, as she took a step towards Lexa and backed her into the big kitchen isle in the middle of the room.

"Wha-What are you doing?" The brunette mumbled, as her eyes flew down to pink lips on their own accord. 

 

Clarke's entire body suddenly was on fire as green orbs seemed to bore directly into her soul and all she wanted to do was grab the womans collar and kiss her senseless. _Dammit_. 

"I'm uninviting you to dinner. I don't eat with rude people. What did you think i was doing?", she pressed further.

"I-...I-I'm..."

"Am i making you nervous, Lexa?"

"Please. Absolutely not."

"Good then", and with that Clarke stepped back, grabbed her stuff, walked out of the room leaving her rendered speechless companion behind. 

 

The blonde finally settled down in one of the rooms close to the living room, checked her phone more out of habit than anything else, but as expected not a single bar was visible on the display. She sighed and wrapped herself into a over-sized cotton sweater that her dad had given her a while ago, slowly but steadily lulling her into a dreamless nap. 

 

It was almost dark when Clarke woke up again, her neck a little sour from the weird angle she had slept in. She rubbed her heavy lids, ruffled her blonde hair and took in the unfamiliar room for a second. She sighed as she looked at the closed door and couldn't help but feel a little pang of regret in her chest that she had left Lexa like that. But she deserved it, right? She wasn't her responsibility and everything could have been different had Lexa not been... _Lexa_. She hadn't made a single move to clear the air between them, so why would she?

"Fuck", she groaned as her conscience got the better of her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed listening closely, but she couldn't hear a thing. _Nothing_. Carefully she opened the door just a bit and peaked out. Still nothing. Had she...left? Had she left without even CONSIDERING taking her with or at least say goodbye? The earlier guilt quickly dissolved again, making room for...anger? Disappointment? Both? Clarke couldn't really put a finger on WHAT she was feeling, so she put on some socks and stormed into the living-room unaware of the fact that she had forgotten to put pants on. Classic.

 

Lexa almost dropped the cup of water she was holding, as two creamy legs appeared in her vision coming to a stop in front of her. Her eyes slowly made their way all the way up from woolen socks, one covering a strong calf, one rolled down, to the hem of a massive sweater, to two perfectly rounded boobs hiding underneath, to an almost painfully perfectly shaped neck, to pink lips and finally to blue-very stormy blue-orbs. She inhaled sharply. Had the fire just gotten a lot hotter? Why was she sweating all of a sudden? And were those unicorns floating around Clarke's head?

 

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly unaware of the impact she had on the other woman. 

"I-I'm...", she cleared her throat trying to regain her composure. "Having some water and trying not to freeze to death?"

"What is that?", the blonde went on pointing to the plate in front of the brunette.

"Nuts?"

"Where did you get those?"

"Excuse me? Why am _I_ being interrogated like that? And could you stop yelling at me while we are at it? Geez. Weren't you the one who cut me off from sharing food and space?"

"I thought you _left_!" The blonde finally blurted out and immediately could feel her face burning. _Excellent, Griffin. Well played._

"Wait. What? Where would I even go?"

"I-I don't know okay? I didn't hear anything and thought...You left me behind."

The utter confusion in Lexa's face was priceless in that moment and it should've been framed.

"Besides the fact that no one with some brain cells should be out there right now, why would you even care?"

"I-I don't. Okay maybe that's a lie. I do...care. Even tho you are insufferable."

"I AM INSUFFERABLE? Have you met yourself?" Lexa shot back. _God, she looked beautiful in the dim light of the fire..._ The brunette pressed her lips together. 

"Sorry. This was a bad idea. Let's just pretend this never happened and you go back to...whatever it was that you were doing. I'm out. Good night, Lexa. I will not bother you anymore." With that the blonde turned around, but was held back by strong fingers wrapping around her wrist. 

"Wait. I-Stay. I guess we could...both use some warmth", the brunette back-paddled when she saw the shocked look on Clarke's face, quickly pulling back her hand as well.

"Warmth, huh?"

"Like the fire. I mean the warmth of the fire. What's wrong with you?"

The blonde looked at her intently for a bit, before making a decision. "Fine. Apology accepted. For now. Scoot over", Clarke smiled and plopped down next to the stunned woman, pulling the blanket around her shoulder as well. 

 

"Why would _I_ apologize? You came at me if i remember correctly. You should be the one apologizing-"

"Okay. That's it", Clarke sighed, trying to get up again, but was pulled back down.

"Don't go. I'm sorry. I'm-not really good with...people", Lexa shyly admitted avoiding any eye contact. 

"No shit. Listen. I really just wanna survive this storm and then I'm out of your hair, okay? And I think us fighting isn't really helping either of us".

"I guess you're right. I'm Lexa." The brunette smiled and turned, so she was sitting in front of Clarke now. 

"What are you talking about? I know that."

"No. Play along. Come on. I wanna do this right. Shake my hand".

"You are a nerd", Clarke couldn't help but laugh. 

"Shut up. Hi. My name is Alexandra Woods, I'm 30 year old, a writer from Boulder, Colorado, painfully overworked and lacking serious social skills. Nice to meet you", the brunette beamed and Clarke almost died. 

"Fine. Okay. Let's do this. _Hi",_ she giggled _-_ "Sorry. Hi. My name is Clarke Abigail Griffin, I'm 29 years old, a pediatrician from Lafayette, Colorado, painfully overworked, too, better social skills tho", she winked and then Lexa laughed. Like _really_ laughed and it was probably the most amazing sound the young doctor had ever heard in her life. She wasn't sure what was so funny exactly, but she didn't care if it meant seeing and hearing the beautiful, reserved woman like this. After it had died down a little, they sat in silence for a while, just listening to the wood cracking, bumping shoulders a few times.

 

"So, a doctor, huh?"

"A writer, huh? Knew it."

"How could you possibly have known that?"

"Call it a hunch. Good at reading people, remember? Hey, uhm. You hungry? I think I'm ready to share some of my exquisite food with you, after our truce. Grinch."

"Oh really. What an honor. How could I _ever_ repay you? And stop calling me that", Lexa said, rolling her eyes more sarcastically than anything else. 

"I will think of something. Come on. We should find some more wood, Woods. Ha", Clarke giggled over her own flat joke.

"You should've become a Comedian, really. Hilarious. I can't believe you've been sleeping on that massive talent of yours for 29 years. But seriously. Where do we find more?"

"I think i saw a little shed outside. Maybe we are lucky. In, out, back inside. Quicky- I mean...you know what i mean."

"Sure. I-...You really think it's a good idea tho? It's really crazy outside and I just talked about how stupid a living creature must be to go outside," The writer answered, avoiding to look the doctor in the eye. Jesus. What was it about being trapped with a beautiful stranger in the middle of nowhere? Lexa had been writing countless stories about such ridiculous scenarios and here she was, caught in one herself. She seriously needed to get her gay under control, or she'd probably combust. This was neither the time, nor the place.

"We got this. It's not far and we really need it", Clarke shrugged.

"I suppose. Alright. We should take your flashlight and that weird tool thingy you brought in case we need to crack a lock", Lexa suggested earning a confused look from the other woman.

"You went through my entire backpack, didn't you?"

"Yes. I needed to make sure you didn't bring some murder weapons with you. Can you really blame me?"

Clarke considered it for a minute and shrugged. "Fair I guess."

 

 

"This was a really really BAD idea!", Lexa yelled through the storm, trying to make out Clarke in front of her and almost fell flat on her face, when she stumbled over no other than...the doctor, knocked out with a nasty cut on her forehead. Panic flodded the brunettes veins and without thinking, she knelt down, ignored the soaring pain from the cold and her strained muscles, picked up the unconscious woman and sprinted back to the house. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She exclaimed, teeth clattering as she laid the blonde down in front of the fireplace. "Clarke? Clarke. Hey! Don't do this to me you idiot. Come back. Dammit!" Lexa carefully wrapped her in all the blankets she could find, pacing up and down the room. What were the odds that the only doctor she could reach right now and tell her what the hell to do was suffering from a head injury?

 

Lexa tried her best to calm her nerves. _Think,_ she ordered herself. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. She was sure she hadn't watched 20k seasons of Greys Anatomy for nothing, so she did what she had to do and summoned her inner Meredith and went to work. Clean the wound, keep her warm, watch pulse. Oh shit. She still had a pulse, right? With wide eyes she went to kneel beside Clarke and put two fingers on her neck and waited. 

"Oh, thank GOD!", she exhaled when she felt a steady beat beneath her fingertips. Good. That was good. Clean. The backpack. A glimmer of hope raced through Lexa's body when she grabbed the first aid kit and sprinted back.

 

"That's...not too bad actually", Lexa said to herself when she looked down at her phenomenal work. Well, it looked a little messy, but at least she was able to attend to the wound, cleaned it and put a bandage around the blondes head who kinda looked like a poorly wrapped Mummy. 

 

"L...Lexa?" Clarke suddenly whispered, crunching her face as she touched her head. 

"H-hey. Oh my god, you scared the crab out of me. How are you feeling? Okay, scratch that. Stupid question. Welcome back."

"Did...did we get it?"

"The wood? No. But you took a blow from _something_ , that's for sure."

"I...I couldn't see and then i fell and then everything went dark. You...saved me", the blonde blinked, looking up to the writer as if she had hung the stars in the sky.

"Yeah, well. Couldn't leave your annoying ass out there, could i? I didn't wanna get arrested", Lexa winked squeezing the doctors hand without really thinking about it. 

Clarke winced, as she let out a laugh. "What is that on my head?" She asked, touching the wrapping again. 

"I just grabbed something from your first aid thingy."

"This...this is a triangular bandage...for a dislocated, or broken arm", she smiled, warmth spreading through her as the brunette cutely rubbed her neck. "Hey. _Thank_ you. For all of this", Clarke softly said, rubbing a small circle on Lexa's hand and when she looked up, the air was charged with something the blonde had never experienced and before she'd lose her sudden braveness, she leaned closer, fixating on welcoming plumb lips.

"Clarke...", the brunette breathed but couldn't escape the magnetic pull herself, as she closed her eyes, her skin tingling, waiting for that first magical touch. Which...never happened.

 

*BANG* They jumped apart so quickly that Lexa almost fell over the coffee table behind her.

 

"What the fuck was THAT?", Clarke whispered.


End file.
